Missions
As the game updates (usually every few months), more missions or goals may be added. This page may not be complete, and may reflect older versions of the game. Missions listed in paragraphs after the tables simply have not been added into the table yet. If you know how, feel free to help out! Missions, or goals, are tasks you have to complete, like earn 400,000 , or get a monkey. When complete, you get rewarded a certain amount of and . You can skip some goals with ,the farther completed you were when you skip it, the less you use. Goals help make the game fun. Once you unlock Dino World, the characters will start giving you missions there as well. Buck also appears and will start giving you missions, only in Dino World. An example of a mission: Sid's Missions: | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|25 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|5,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|14 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|11,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|14 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|14,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|20 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Dive Like you Mean it | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get a Diving bird | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|20,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|... | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|52 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|King of the Castle | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 2 Sand Castles & collect 4 times | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|52,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|53 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Beach Bumming | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 20 Sand Paths, move them 10 times | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|53,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|54 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Fancy Fungus | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 3 Golden Mushrooms | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|54,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|55 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|A Hare-Y Situation | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 2 Hares | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|55,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|55 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Hare Care | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect from & Feed Hares 5 times | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|55,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|57 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|The Fun Inspector | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect 600 times from fun buildings | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|57,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|59 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Gorilla Gourmet | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get a Gorilla | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|59,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|59 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Gotta Gorilla | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect 3 time from Gorilla | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|59,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|63 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Nice Nurseries | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 2 Nurseries | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|63,000 |} More Ice world missions from Sid (starting after collect from Hippophant 5x): Personal Reflection (get a Clear Ice); Head in the Snow (Get 2 Red Ostrich); bird mission already in chart; Komodo Dojo (get a komodo dragon); Washed Up (get a Dunk Tank); A Shell of a Home (get a Bonycap); Lemme Make it up to You (collect from and feed the Bonycap 3x); Shovel-Ready Project (clear 80 snowpiles); Grizz and Bear It (get two Grizzly Bears); Get a Sea Otter; The Otter Realm (collect from and feed Sea Otter 3x); Ski Patrol (get a Ski Jump); Thkunk Thurprithe (get a Skunk); All Together (complete the Skunk family); Lighting the Way (get a Torch); Resource Wranglers (have 2 million coins) Sid's Dino World missions: Classy Crystals (buy 3 white crystals and 3 yellow crystals); The Sid that Hid (place 3 Small Jungle Bushes); A Beautiful Bouquet (buy 3 orange flowers and 3 white flowers); Sleepy Sid (get 6 Jungle Bushes); Collection Craze (use collect frenzy 3 times); City Saver (collect from Fun Stuff using collect frenzy 10x) Manny's Missions: | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|13,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|21 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Ermine Surprise | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get an Ermine | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|21,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"| | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"| | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|53 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Door to Door | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect from 700 Families | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|53,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|54 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Snow Supplies | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Have 6,000,000 Coins | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|54,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|56 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Surf's Up | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 2 Windsurf spots, collect 4 times | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|56,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|58 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Fun To The Max | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Have 30 Fun Buildings | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|58,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|58 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|A Great Stay-Cation | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Have 150 Decorations | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|58,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|59 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|He Knows Kung Fu | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Move Kung Fu 5 Times, Play Kung Fu 15 Times | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|59,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|60 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|The Gang's All Here | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Complete 23 Collections | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|10 Acorns | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|60,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|60 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Pilin' It On | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Clean 200 Snow Piles | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|10 Acorns | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|60,000 |- | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|63 | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Nursery Rhymes | class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect 6 Times From Nurseries | align="right" class="xl65" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|63,000 |} More Ice World missions from Manny (insert after "complete 9 famililes" and "get two hedgehogs"): Castlemania (get a bouncy castle); The Meek (get an earthworm); More to Score (earn a high scrore in Kung Fu Scrat); Get a Merry-go-Round; Piranha Peril (get 100,000 points in Kung Fu Scrat over multiple rounds); Get a Bungee Jump; Collect from the Bungee Jump 2x; Learning Curves (get a School); Snow with a Purpose (get a Snowboard Half-Pipe); Pipe Lines (collect from the Snowboard Half-pipe 3x) Manny's Dino World missions: Nothing to Fear (get 5 Torches); Something Shiny (get 3 Black Crystals); Flowers for a Peach (place 3 yellow flowers and 3 green flowers); The Need for Reeds (buy 4 Reeds) Diego's Missions: | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|13,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"| 20 | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|More Space | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| Expand your village 7 times | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| 20,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|21 | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Up up and Away | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get an Arc Jump | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|22,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"| 53 | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Snow Down | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Clean 100 Snow Piles | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|53,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|55 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Room to Roam | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Have 20 Expansions of Land | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|55,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|56 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Diego Disaster Management | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 15,000,000 Coins | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|56,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|56 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Resource Wrangling | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Get 30,000,000 Coins | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|56,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"| 57 | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Dinner Time | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Feed Animals 800 Times | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|57,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|59 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Glad Gorillas | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Complete Gorilla Family | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|70 | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|59,000 |- | class="xl68" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|60 | class="xl68" style="border-left:none"|Room to Roam | class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Feline Frenzy | align="right" class="xl68" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|10 Acorns | align="right" class="xl69" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|60,000 |} More Ice World missions from Diego (insert after "Keep Cool"): Anteater Greeter (get two aardvarks); The Way to an Anteater's Heart (collect from and feed the aardvarks 3x); and arc jump missions already in chart; Reindeer Games (get a Reindeer); If Three's a Crowd, this here's a Horde (expand village 9x); Have one million coins; Get a Horse; Get Your Grow On (Expand village 11 times); Other Otters (complete the Sea Otter family); Staggerin' Statues (get 2 Stag Grass Statues); A Breath of Fresh Air (expand village 12 times); Oh Snow! (clear 20 snow piles and have 150,000 coins); It's all Fun and Games Until...(get an Icicle Dart Game) Diego's Dino World missions: Leaf Blower (clear 3 leaf piles); A Fun Feathered Friend (get a Blue Archaeopteryx); Collect from and feed the Blue Achaeopteryx 3x Possums' Missions: | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|11,000 |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|12 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Five-star Village | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|14,000 |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|12 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Good Reputation | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|50 | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|17,000 |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|15 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"| |- | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;border-top:none"|60 | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|A Terrific Tiger | class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|Collect from and Feed Tiger 20 times | align="right" class="xl66" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|10 Acorns | align="right" class="xl67" style="border-top:none;border-left:none"|60,000 |} More Ice World Missions from the Possums (insert after "Good Reputation"): Dodo Dally (get a Dodo); Sandbox Demand (Get a Sandbox); Big Help (Get a good reputation - 5/5 in the friend catagory); Room for Mushrooms (get a Flat Mushroom and a Rare Mushroom); Gravel Land Grab (Get a Gravelbeast); A Gravel Visit (Collect from and feed gravelbeast 2x); Always Room for More (earn 5/5 stars for animal status); Scrat's Back (catch Scrat 10x); Eau de Toilette (get two Musk Ox); Pool Party (get an Iceball Pool); Blowing off Steam (get a Punching Bag); Wild and Wooly (get a Wooly Rhino); Special Delivery (get 2 Mailboxes); Comradery (like 20 neighbor villages); Enjoy the Ride (get a Roller Coaster) Possums' Dino World missions: Mystery of the Lines (get a Nazca Line 1); Another Nazca (get Nazca Line 2); The Bigger Picture (Get Nazca Line 3); Mystery Solved (get Nazca Line 4) Ellie's Missions More Ice World Missions from Ellie (insert right after "get a rhino"): Weasel Wards (get a weasel); Meet the Weasels (complete the weasel family); Get a Hyrax Tree; Expanding the Litters (complete 15 families); Hyrax Hijinks (collect from your Hyrax tree 3x); Get a Monkey; Feeding Frenzy (feed animals 200x); Getting Together (complete 5 collections); Gazelle Hotel (get a gazelle); Changing Spots (get a Leopard); Bamboo and You (get a Bamboo Fountain); Family Concerns (complete 20 families); Wishing Fountain (get a Water Fountain); Glorious Food (feed animals 400x); Bears Care (get a Bear Footprints and a Snow Angel); Fox Day (get a Fox) Ellie's Dino World missions: Dino Disaster (collect from fun buildings 10x); Floral Friendship (get 4 red and 4 blue flowers) Peaches's missions More Ice World missions from Peaches: Heart a Day (collect from your hyrax tree); Growing a Friendship (visist scrat's nook and collect from scrat's hyrax tree); Favor for a Friend (collect from your friend's Hyrax trees 5x); ice missions - already in table; Pay Day (get 185,000 coins); Awesome Ostrich (collect from and feed Red Ostrich 3x); A Peach for Peaches (feed animals 50x); Midnight Snack (buy a Kitchen); The More the Merrier (raise your animal reputation to 5/5); Merrily we go Around (collect 1x from the Merry-go-Round); Hero Helper (find Scrat in neighbor's villages 50x); School of Hard Rocks (collect from the School 10x); Time for Trees (collect from friend's Hyrax trees 15x) Peaches's Dino World missions: Back to Her Roots (like 15 people's villages - NOTE: if you go to "friends" from Ice World, it will NOT count towards this mission. You MUST go to "friends" from Dino World.) Louis's missions More Ice World missions from Louis (insert after the orange trees): Soccer Star (get a Soccer Field); Movin' and Shakin' (move 10 animals and 10 fun buildings); Trimming the Tree (collect from friend's Hyrax trees 10x); Coolest Critters Around (raise animal reputation to 5/5) Louis's Dino World missions: Dino Delight (feed animals 10x); Deeper Into Dino World (expand 2x) Granny's missions 'More Ice World missions from Granny '(starting after "have 500,000 coins"): Everybody Loves Granny (collect from 200 animals and collect 100 hearts); Snow Pile Pile-Up (clear 200 snow piles) Buck's Missions Buck appears only after you unlock Dino World. Super Spelunking (enter Dino World); Heading Home (go back to Ice World); Meet a Moth (get a Giant Red Moth); Loveable Listener (feed and collect from the Giant Red Moth 3x); Expand and Explore (expand land 3x); Moth to a Pineapple (complete the Giant Red Moth family) Skipping Missions If a mission listed above is in italics, it means it can be skipped for a certain amount of acorns. But remember that the mission takes into account the percentage of the mission you have completed. A mission that costs 10 to skip entirely will only cost: *2 if more than 75% completed *4 if >50% to 75% completed *6 if >25% to 50% completed *8 if >0% to 25% completed *10 if 0% completed A mission that would cost 10, 20. 30 or 50 to skip entirely will only cost: *20% if more than 80% completed *40% if >60% to 80% completed *60% if >40% to 60% completed *80% if >20% to 40% completed *100% if 0 to 20% completed Snow pile missions can typically be skipped, where the price to skip (in Acorns) is usually that of the number of snow piles, to a cap of 50 That being said, some of the most difficult missions cannot be skipped. For example, Granny's mission to get 2,000 hearts would take at least 6-10 hours of grinding with time hacks no matter how many friends you have (also note that, for this mission, hearts sent to you by friends don't count!). Many of Granny's other time-consuming missions also cannot be skipped. But, with all coin-purchased animals, and strategic use of decorations, most can be completed within a week.